This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Noninvasive Quantitation of Biochemical Changes in the Human Substantia Nigra in Parkinson's Disease (in collaboration with Dr. Paul Tuite, Neurology, supported by Dana Foundation): The goal in this project is to measure neurochemical alterations by high field MRS in the substantia nigra of patients with Parkinson's disease. Substantia nigra is the brain region primarily affected by Parkinson's disease and neurochemical alterations detected by MRS in this region may be utilized as biomarkers as well as improve our understanding of disease mechanisms. However, MRS of substantia nigra is very challenging due to the small size and iron content of the structure. Our preliminary data at a 4 Tesla scanner has demonstrated the feasibility of quantifying 10 neurochemicals in patients and controls and trends for some neurochemicals to change in patients. Our goal in this project was to move the spectroscopy methods to our 7 Tesla scanner in order to improve sensitivity and to be able to localize better in the substantia nigra.